russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Happy TODAS
Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the Philippine longest-running comedy gag show broadcast in IBC produced by Viva Television every Saturday nights featuring Cristine Reyes, Young JV, Imee Hart, Andrew E., Aki Torio, Kiko Ramos, Shy Carlos, Abby Bautista, Josh Padilla, Andi Eigenmann, Joross Gamboa, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Gui Comia, James Reid, Ella Cruz, Nathan Bareera and Makisig Morales which features parodies of several Philippine television shows and advertisements as well as its topped guest performances from your favorite artist with a new sketches, segments and spoofs that will surely make your Saturday nights as the stars of gag performers. Sypnosis Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos '' '' and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. The show premiered on June 15, 2013 as a debut tonight which considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to the other TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the gag show Petra's Panniest and the top-rating sitcom Goin' Bukol Pwede. Cast 'Main cast' *Cristine Reyes *Young JV *Imee Hart *Andrew E. *Gee-Ann Abrahan *Aki Torio *Kiko Ramos *Shy Carlos *Joross Gamboa *Abby Bautista *Josh Padilla *Andi Eigenmann *Makisig Morales *Giu Comia *Ella Cruz *James Reid *Nathan Barrera 'Supporting Cast' *Johan Lourens *Nadine Lustre Portions 'Current Portions/Segments' *''Exbest Balita'' - a parody of IBC's flagship news program Express Balita which is Andi Eigenmann as Smokey Nela and Andrew E. as Noli Dela along with Makisig Morales as Jeff Pura for a weather forecaster PAGASA to report the weathercast (Weather Report) as well as its police reports (Prezido13), showbiz news (Star Balita), sports news (Sportz Bage) and foreign news (GloBanida). *''The Wreckest Link'' - a parody of the Philippine version of the UK game show The Weakest Link, having Kiko Ramos as Rechad Yat and playing as contestants. *''Vital InfoMatyon'' - a sketch in which Gee-Ann Abrahan ridiculous sayings, usually three in a row. *''Lahat ng Free Store'' - A splace in a grocery store and supermarket where everything is free, which is a rip-off. Buying the money of shopping, restaurants, supermarkets, fashion, among others. *''Safe for Love of Love'' - a parody of Safe In The Arms Of Love *''Ina, Girlista, Anak'' - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Ina, Kapatid, Anak *''Chika Insider Ulat'' - a parody of ABS-CBN showbiz talk show Showbiz Inside Report *''Sandy's Menfriend'' - a spoof teen anthology segment of the teen drama anthology Sandy's Boyfriend which playing Cristine Reyes as Sandy Salvador and Josh Padilla as Sir Manuel Yap. *''Rozalinta'' - a parody of the telenovela Rosalinda, which stars'' Rozalinta (played by Nadine Lustre and Fernando del Castillo (played by Young JV). *''Ron a Bus - A bus of the road that has dumb and zany working on the bus riding on a drive as the busses of Josh Padilla as Mr. Bus along with various cast members as different characters *''Minid do Win Id'' - a parody of ABS-CBN game show Minute to Win It hosted by lucky charming Luiz Mazalo (played by Robi Domingo). *''Cab Driber'' - Starred Joross Gamboa, a taxi cab driver who would pick up various people. He would often sing "OL-LAY", annoy the passengers while driving, and call angry drivers "KUMQUAT!". One memorable sketch would be when the passengers were Cristine Reyes and Imee Hart reprising their roles. The passengers would never get to their destination and would fall out of the cab at the end of the sketch. *''Harry Blatter'' - a parody of the movie Harry Potter *''Who Star La Be Da Millionaire?'' - a parody of the Philippine version of the UK game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, having Young JV as Chrisper de Leon and celebrity players playing as contestants. Obviously, there was on million-peso winner as the segment title suggest. *''Joe dala Cruz'' - a parody of ABS-CBN teleserye Juan dela Cruz *''Borm Ka-Bida Star'' - a parody of the Philippine version of the US reality talent show Born to be a Star, having Shy Carlos as Anya Anijar and stars playing as the audition at performances on stage, and the judges. *''ISchool BuCool'' - a parody of classic IBC sitcom Iskul Bukol *''Just Draw It'' - aparody from the US TV series Win, Lose or Draw. Hosted by Giu Comia. *several commercial parodies. Studio Since 2013, Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City. Aside rom this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines. Controversies 'SPG Rating' Just like its rival show Bubble Gang and Banana Split, Happy TODAS was also given an SPG rating by the MTRCB due to themes and strong language. References See also *''TODAS'' *List of Philippine television shows *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV *IBC External links *Official Website *Official Blog Site via Multiply *Happy TODAS on Facebook *Happy TODAS on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:Philippine television sketch shows Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine comedy television series